


This Could Be Worth the Risk, Worth the Guarantee

by flyy0ufools



Series: Season 12 Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Season/Series 12, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools
Summary: It's Easter Sunday...the kids eat too much sugar, Jared composes a tweet, and Jensen takes a video.





	This Could Be Worth the Risk, Worth the Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest...I couldn't NOT write a ficlet about this!
> 
> Title from the song Give Me A Try by The Wombats

“Tom, put daddy’s guitar down, please!” _Holy crap._ “Wait, JJ, stop poking Odette!” _Christ, these kids are acting like they’re on crack. Where’s the goddamn food? Where’s Jared??_ “Shep, stop trying to do flips off the couch! You’re gonna break your neck!”

Jensen finally gave up on his attempt to run in six different directions at once and stood up, surveying the pandemonium playing out in front of him. He and Jared had all their kids for the weekend holiday, and it had been great, _really_ great, but it was Sunday evening and they were absolutely _wired_. They’d been waiting for their food to be delivered for over an hour, and as the kids had gotten hungrier they’d also gotten grumpier, so Jared (and fine, _maybe_ Jensen would admit he was a willing participant in the horrible decision) finally broke down and gave them all snacks. Unfortunately, the only snacks they’d had available were, of course, candy. (The fact that the only edible things they had in their entire kitchen were sweet tarts, rainbow ribbons, miniature Reese’s cups, four bags of gummy bears, a twelve-pack of Coke, and eight beers was totally Jared’s fault, Jensen decided.)

But Jared had disappeared a few minutes ago, leaving Jensen all alone to try and make sure the six (were there really only six? it seemed like twenty) kids didn’t set the apartment on fire…or worse.

“Jared!” Jensen bellowed, and Jared popped his head out of their bedroom. Jensen just stood there and lifted his hands up casually, inviting Jared to notice an _d perhaps help control_ the mayhem.

“I was calling the delivery place,” Jared explained as he stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the short hallway until he was standing right in front of Jensen. “They fucking canceled our order and didn’t even let us know!” Jared’s whisper was angry.

“Well, that would’ve been helpful to know,” Jensen growled, but he was less angry and more just frustrated, resigned to the fact that it would be _at least_ another half hour before they could get something else delivered, which meant another half hour of acting not so much like a father as a freaking zookeeper. He loved and adored every single one of their kids, but there was a reason the original plan was to just have four. Because having six children all within five years of each other was…something else. Bang-your-head-on-the-wall, cry-until-you-laugh something else.

“Okay, well, what else could get here quick? That isn’t pizza,” Jensen rushed to add, knowing exactly what Jared was about to say. And any other night, pizza would have been perfectly satisfactory, but it was Easter weekend and it was the first time that all eight of them had been together. Together _without_ any other…family.

Jared didn’t offer up any suggestions though; he was busy ranting to himself under his breath. Jensen knew with a sudden clarity that this was not going to be one of those times when Jared just let it go. Jensen could practically see the gears whirring in his head as Jared stared intently at his phone. Jensen knew Jared had decided on a course of action when his hands stopped fidgeting and he let a large breath of air out of his body, deflating like a balloon.

Jared looked up at Jensen with a crease between his eyebrows and his teeth biting at his bottom lip. He stared at Jensen like he was waiting for his permission or something. Jensen just raised his eyebrows; it was Jared’s choice, but Jensen figured it probably wouldn’t hurt to point out the obvious.

“You’re gonna get a lot of flak if you do it,” he said. His tone was light but still matter-of-fact. Jensen had expected Jared to hem and haw, or to groan knowingly, or to roll his eyes in exasperation; what Jensen wasn’t expecting was for Jared’s eyes to be glinting darkly like he was coming up with some evil master plan.

“Yeah. But…I think I can make it worthwhile,” he said with a shrug and a smirk.

“Umm…” Uncertainty flashed through Jensen’s mind as Jared’s thumbs tapped quickly on his phone. “Whatever, I’m ordering pizza,” he muttered to himself with a sigh as he brought out his own phone and scrolled through his contacts, finding their go-to pizza place and calling in an order. It only took a few minutes, and as Jensen ended the call a Twitter notification popped up on his phone.

He groaned; he knew this could only mean one thing. Jared was already back in the living room, his attention fully on their kids, so Jensen took a quick second to check and see what Jared had posted. It was a picture—a screenshot, actually—and the caption read: .@jensenackles and I waited over an hour for @Favor for 6 combined kids. No phone call or text to let us know it got cancelled. #NeverAgain.

Jensen had to reread it four times before it completely sunk in. He stood there speechless; maybe to a casual observer it didn’t seem conspicuous, but Jared had just publicly stated that he and Jensen were together with all their kids—and no wives—on Easter.

The tweet was already racking up likes and replies and retweets or whatever, so Jensen quickly scrolled through the comments. As predicted, some were rude or downright cruel; most were supportive; and a handful were people freaking out over the exact thing that Jensen was kind of freaking out over.

Jared had soft-outed them.

That’s what Jensen had taken to calling moments like these, when one (or both) of them said or did something that just seemed to make their relationship so blatantly obvious to anyone who was willing to see. There had been many of them over the years, but over the last two or three—probably since Jensen had moved to Austin—it was like they were rapid-fire shooting them.

Little rocks and pebbles hurled at the constricting and reviled glass closet they’d been forced into so many years ago. And boy, did Jensen love the look of those cracks.

“Jay!” he called loud enough to be heard over the whines and laughs and shrieks of six little ones. Jared looked up at him from where he was wrestling on the ground with JJ. Jensen pulled up the camera on his phone and took a quick video, wanting to remember everything about this moment. “I liked your tweet!” he said, knowing that his comment could be heard in the recording.

“Hey babe, I was just making a statement about poor customer service,” he said casually, tickling their daughter into a fit of laughter.

“Yeah, well…” Jensen trailed off as he walked over to them, bending forward and drawing his arm back at the same time so that he could be seen by the camera now too. He dropped onto the floor and leaned over JJ to give Jared a kiss.

“Eww!” Shep squealed right before jumping onto Jensen’s back.

“Daddy and Jensen sittin’ in a tree,” Tom sang loudly and off-key, “K-I-S-do-bo-me,” continued, changing the lyrics halfway through because he didn’t know how to spell the word ‘kissing’ quite yet.

“Where’d he learn that?” Jared asked, mock-scandalized. He looked into the camera. “Oh, right…I taught him.” He winked as Jensen cracked up and planted another kiss on Jared, his mouth still open and laughing.

“So _that’s_ how you spend your time in Austin without me?”

“Well, I try to do all the important things while I’m there,” Jared replied. Tom tumbled over Jared’s legs and joined the group on the ground. Jensen stopped the recording and stuck his phone back in his pocket before it got stepped on by tiny but surprisingly damage-inflicting feet. The three babies were sitting in their little baby seat-things, not able to join in with the roughhousing but providing a very substantial background track. The commotion grew when the doorbell buzzed, probably the delivery guy with their pizzas.

Jared hauled himself up, Shep clinging to one shin and JJ the other, and shuffled over to the intercom to buzz the guy in. Minutes later, there was knocking on the door and Jared opened it immediately. Jensen appeared with his wallet and Tom hanging onto him in a piggyback ride.

“Looks like you’re having a fun evening,” the guy commented as he handed the pizzas to Jared and took cash from Jensen. Jensen had seen him enough over the last few years of him and Jared ordering pizza to know the guy’s name—Chris—and to have spent a few minutes here and there chatting.

“Yeah, _loads_ ” Jared said as he tried to balance the pizzas while walking towards the kitchen, dragging the two kids who were still on his legs.

“Have a good night,” Jensen grinned at Chris, who chuckled and waved before turning and heading back down the hall to the elevators.

“Okay, guys,” Jensen spoke loudly to get their children’s attention, “if you keep hanging on to us you won’t get to eat pizza—“

“PIZZA!” JJ shrieked and immediately released her grip on Jared, thumping down onto the floor. The others followed and Jared grabbed paper plates and napkins while Jensen poured drinks and heated up milk for the babies.

“You know,” Jared muttered to Jensen, “I’m kinda glad that stupid app screwed up our order.”

“Yeah? And why’s that, Padalecki?”

“Because, Ackles, now I have a good excuse when my manager calls me tomorrow to yell at me about saying I was with you and not Gen.”

“That won’t shut him up,” Jensen pointed out, internally wincing at the thought of yet another of Spilo’s red-faced meltdowns.

“True,” Jared agreed, then slipped his hand inside Jensen’s pocket and whipped out his phone. “Actually,” he said thoughtfully as he looked through something on the phone, “if I’m gonna get yelled at anyways, why don’t I just go ahead and post that video you just took?”

“Jay!” Jensen said in alarm, but there was no heat to it. Frankly, he didn’t give a shit if they accidentally (or not-so-accidentally) got outed, right here right now. However, he’d imagined the moment to be a bit more romantic and, well, _epic_.

“Yeah, babe, I know. I’m just kidding,” Jared sighed before handing the phone back. Jensen smiled sadly and ran his hand through Jared’s hair a few times.

“Soon,” he promised.

Later that night, Jared snored softly beside him as Jensen lay wide-awake in their bed; he’d been unable to fall asleep for hours now. He plucked his phone off the nightstand and flicked through it. His fingers shook as he composed a simple but sweet tweet and attached a video to it. He stared wistfully at the screen, his thumb hovering over the ‘tweet’ button for several minutes. He finally let out a long and slightly-pained sighed as he hit ‘X’ instead, deleting his declaration of love before anyone got the chance to see it.

 _Soon_ , he repeated to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun story...about 6 hours after I posted this, I cross-posted it on tumblr, and as I was reading through it again I noticed that I had used the word 'singed' instead of 'sang'.
> 
> Look, I am a native English speaker and I proofread each and every fic before posting it so like...what the hell is wrong with me? Anyways, I fixed it.
> 
> This note was pointless but meh. Carry on!


End file.
